Honeydukes Saveur de Chocolat
by Kathleen LaCorneille
Summary: C'est en visitant Honeydukes en compagnie des autres Maraudeurs que Remus se remémore sa première visite là-bas. Oneshot.


**Titre** : Honeydukes – Saveur de Chocolat

**Epoque** ; des Maraudeurs, l'histoire a lieu durant leur cinquième année, environ

**Résumé** : Remus est chez Honeydukes en compagnie des 3 autres maraudeurs quand il il est plongé dans un vieux souvenir - sa première visite dans la fameuse boutique.

**Note de l'Auteur** : Bonsoir a tous! Et oui, je suis encore vivante, et non, je n'ai pas disparu de la surface planétaire!!! J'ai passé la dernière année - ca fait déjà un ans! - a essayer d'écrire mon propre roman original... mais après en avoir commencer une quinzaine, sans en finir aucun, je pense devoir faire une pause. Et puis, j'ai soudainement eu envie d'écrire avec les Maraudeurs! On en sait tellement peu sur eux, que leur passé ma intrigué. Donc, voici une courte nouvelle avec Remus en vedette, histoire de me replonger en douceur dans l'univers d'Harry Potter.

**Ps **: Pour ceux qui attende la suite de "_La Toile d'Araignée_", n'ayez crainte! Je compte envoyer les premiers chapitres d'ici 2 semaines (ma soeur est présentement occupé a les corrigés, chose dont ils ont grand besoin). Je vous donnerai plus de détails quand a l'avenir de mon fic a ce moment là. Un premier merci a tous pour votre support et attention!

**Bonne Lecture a tous**! Et laissez moi un _**review **_SVP, pour me dire si vous seriez interressé a lire un fic-taille-roman sur les Maraudeurs!!! Merci!

_Honeydukes - Saveur de Chocolat_

Son nom était Remus Lupin. Et il connaissait la saveur du sang. Il en connaissait sa senteur aussi. Sa couleur. Comment, parfois, il séchait trop vite, tirant ensuite sur la peau – la rétrécissant. Il savait que, quand le soleil ou la lune s'y reflétait, le vermillon se faisait presque transparent, alors qu'en fait, il était opaque, si foncé qu'on aurait pu le dire noir, aux reflets rougeâtres.

Il avait quinze ans et il savait tout cela. Il connaissait, intimement, le sang.

Parce qu'il en avait fait couler. Parce qu'on l'en lui avait retiré. Parce que parfois, sa chair était lacérée et son sang volait dans la noirceur nocturne. Empestait l'air de son odeur métallique.

Mais… il ne l'aimait pas. N'éprouvait que du dégoût pour le liquide, pourtant si familier, coulant dans ses veines. Il en savait trop sur lui que pour l'apprécier.

Ce qui expliquait pourquoi, en ce moment, il ne se trouvait pas dans la section des sucettes. Les plus populaires étaient celles à vampire et la saveur, quoi que trop acide que pour être authentique, le mettait mal à l'aise.

Non. Mieux valait se réfugier devant ses étalages préférés. Adorés. Aimés avec passion.

"Mooooooooony! Pas encore! Tu ne manges QUE du chocolat!" cria soudain la voix gémissante de Sirius Black dans son oreille.

"C'est vrai, soupira son autre ami, James Potter, d'un ton faussement déçu. Aucune curiosité en matière de sucre… alors que nous sommes entourés de saveurs!"

"Une honte!" pleura Sirius.

"Une honte!" approuva James.

Il aurait souri. Peut-être même ri, à leur comportement dramatique, mais ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Il avait une réputation à maintenir, après tout. À la place, il fronça sérieusement les sourcils.

"Vous allez nous faire jeter dehors, avec toutes vos stupidités", gronda-t-il gentiment.

Comme il s'en doutait, James leva les yeux au ciel, sitôt imité par Sirius.

"C'est pas drôle-"

"On faisait juste s'amuser-"

"Tu es trooooop sérieux!"

Cette fois il ne retint pas son sourire, quoiqu'il le cacha bien des deux autres. Ils avaient commencé à parler ainsi (en se complétant l'un l'autre) depuis qu'ils avaient rencontré les jumeaux Prewett. Les deux jeunes hommes étaient incompréhensibles par moment, rendant les gens fous, et James et Sirius étaient bien décidés à atteindre leur niveau de perfection.

"Tu sais", lui dit Peter, alors que les deux autres Maraudeurs soulevaient la jupe d'une pauvre Pouffsoufle et se faisaient dûment engueuler, "moi non plus je n'aime pas trop essayer des choses différentes. J'aime mieux dépenser l'argent que j'ai pour des choses que je suis certain d'aimer."

Tournant son sourire vers son troisième meilleur ami, il lui adressa un hochement de tête. C'était bien d'avoir Pete comme ami. Celui-ci, contrairement aux autres, comprenait ce que c'était d'être pauvre. De devoir choisir quoi acheter, parce qu'on ne pouvait pas simplement tout prendre.

"Qu'est ce que tu prends?" demanda-t-il, voyant qu'il n'avait rien en mains.

"Je n'achète rien."

"Rien?"

Bizarre. Pete avait un faible pour tout ce qui contenait du sucre – de près ou de loin!

"Ma mère m'a ordonné de faire un régime…"

"Et elle croit que tu vas l'écouter? Alors qu'elle se trouve à 300 km d'ici?"

"Non, justement. Alors elle ne m'a pas envoyé d'argent."

"Oh."

Les cinq tablettes de chocolat qu'il avait présentement en mains lui parurent soudainement plus lourdes et un sentiment familier de culpabilité tira un nerf usé de son cœur. Il devrait peut-être partager avec Peter? C'était injuste que lui mange plein de chocolat quand son ami en était cruellement privé-

"Hey! On va payer!" leur cria James.

"Dépêchez! On veut aller au Trois Balais après! Ils ont engagé une nouvelle serveuse canon!"

Le manque de réaction des autres clients en disait long sur la tendance des deux maraudeurs à crier à plein poumons.

Sachant qu'ils feraient encore plus de bruit s'ils devaient attendre, Remus les rejoignit à la caisse, suivi de Peter. Ce fut sans surprise qu'il vît le propriétaire – Monsieur Duckley - placer des sortilèges pour rétrécir et alléger les paquets de James. Son ami, encore une fois, avait acheté un bon quart du magasin.

"On en a pris pour Peter et toi aussi!" s'empressa de se défendre Sirius, devant son regard exaspéré.

"Il est à la diète", remarqua-t-il, sachant que ça ne changerait rien.

"C'est pour ça qu'il évite de manger tout ce qui est vert, pas vrai?"

"Tu vas finir obèse", se moquèrent-ils. "Tout le monde t'appellera Gros Pete!"

N'importe qui d'autre aurait été insulté, mais le garçon haussa simplement les épaules.

"Qu'est-ce que vous m'avez acheté?"

"Des Rat-Couineurs!"

Et les deux amis se mirent à rire. Remus, exaspéré pour la énième fois ce jour-là, les ignora soigneusement et se tourna pour payer ses propres achats.

"Ah, Mister Lupin! Votre commande habituelle, à ce que je vois!"

"Pourquoi changer les bonnes habitudes, monsieur Duckley?"

"Je vous revois encore, tout petit, à essayer de me chiper mes chocogrenouilles!"

C'était pour le taquiner, bien entendu. Il n'avait jamais vraiment volé quoi que ce soit. Mais comme, à l'époque, il ne comprenait pas le concept de l'argent… disons qu'il avait eu la légère tendance à tout mettre dans ses poches sans y réfléchir à deux fois.

"C'était il y a longtemps", murmura-t-il, gêné, priant pour que les trois autres n'entendent pas ( ils ne le laisseraient jamais tranquille aussi non!).

"À pour ca! Vous n'étiez pas plus haut que trois pommes la première fois que je vous ai vu! Le temps passe trop vite- surtout à mon âge!"

Non. Il avait tort. Il ne le contredit pas, mais il ne prit pas non plus la peine de l'approuver, comme il l'aurait usuellement fait.

Le temps ne passait pas vite juste parce qu'on était adulte. Le temps était cruel pour tout le monde.

Cruellement lent dans les plus pénibles moments. Disparaissant quand on trouvait quelques jours de bonheur. Et il ne revenait jamais. S'échappait dans le sablier géant, glissant entre ses doigts.

Il ne serait plus jamais tout petit. Il n'aurait plus jamais quatre ans. Quatre ans… tellement innocent.

Une année sans le moindre sang. Juste le chocolat. Le goût sucré et fondant d'un chocolat.

Le même chocolat qu'il avait aujourd'hui en main et qui lui coûtait tout son argent de poche.

……………………………….

La clochette avait joyeusement chanté quand ils avaient poussé la porte, attirant l'attention des autres clients pour un bref instant.

Ce fut assez que pour faire rougir le pourcentage féminin de la clientèle.

Remus ne comprenait pas bien pourquoi toutes les femmes que son père et lui rencontraient viraient au rouge. C'était, selon lui, un des plus grands mystères de la vie. Les filles étaient-elles allergiques aux garçons?

Des murmures envahirent la boutique et les regards ne se détournèrent pas. Ils continuèrent à fixer son père. Mais ce n'était pas grave. Il y était habitué – d'aussi longtemps qu'il puisse se rappeler, ça avait toujours été ainsi. Non, ses yeux à lui étaient rivés sur les étalages débordant de choses toutes plus colorées et invitantes les unes que les autres. Et du haut de ses 83 cm, tout était immense. Un palais de bonbons, comme dans Hansel et Gretel, mais sans vieille goule affamée!

Il tira sur la main tenant la sienne, mais celle-ci ne bougea pas.

"M-monsieur Lupin! Est-ce bien vous?"

"Tout à fait. Et à qui ais-je l'honneur…?"

"Oh! Je suis une de vos plus grandes fans! J'ai assisté à votre défilé pour Gaichiffon le mois passé!"

"Quelle prestance", s'exclama une autre sorcière, poussant la première.

"Vous aviez l'air si-"

Il n'écouta pas la suite, car enfin, son père dut relâcher sa main pour garder les deux dames à distance. Sachant qu'il valait mieux profiter de l'opportunité tant qu'elle était présente, il se glissa au travers de deux maris désespérés et – finalement!- atteint un grand barri de bonbons aux emballages colorés.

Juste pour en être immédiatement repoussé. Trois enfants plus grands s'étaient jetés sur le barri, apparemment aussi heureux que lui que l'attention de leurs parents soit ailleurs. Il hésita un instant, ne sachant s'il devait ou non essayer de se faufiler entre eux et attraper quelques bonbons, mais décida que non. Il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps – son père commençait probablement déjà à se sauver des femmes rouges.

Vite! Il fallait qu'il en trouve d'autres!

Évitant deux autres enfants – et par conséquent, les piles énormes de caramels qu'ils dévalisaient, il se retrouva face à face avec un mur de-

De quoi?

Ils y avaient des mots, mais il venait à peine d'apprendre les lettres. Il y avait des images aussi – des abeilles, des pichets de lait, des noix, des licornes… Mais surtout, toutes les tablettes avaient Le Mot. Celui écrit sur les emballages de gâteaux que son père achetait. Celui interdit. Le seul mot qu'il avait appris à reconnaitre.

Chocolat.

Gros lot.

Sans attendre, il se mit sur la pointe des pieds, étira le bras, chacun de ses doigts tendus se repliant sur la plus près et-

"Pas celui-là."

Un autre main, cinq fois plus large, s'enroula autour de la tablette et la lui reprit, la remettant avec les autres.

Le garçon fronça les sourcils et fit la moue. Du chocolat était du chocolat et il avait l'air très bon. Et il en avait envie. Relevant la tête, il se tordit le cou pour regarder son père – qui lui, était beaucoup plus grand.

Plus loin, une fillette pleurait à chaudes larmes et criait, pointant un emballage inconnu. Une femme plus âgée – sa grand-mère peut-être? – soupira et le lui redonna. Était-ce la bonne méthode? Pleurer et crier?

Si oui… alors tant pis. Il n'aimait pas crier. Ou pleurer. Il voulait être comme papa. Et Papa ne criait pas. Jamais.

Mais il voulait aussi le chocolat…

"Tu as dit… tu as dit que je pouvais", dit-il finalement, fixant l'homme.

Tout près, les centaines d'emballages divers avaient commencé à légèrement trembler, sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi.

Ils s'immobilisèrent, toutefois, quand son père lui adressa un large sourire et se pencha vers lui.

"C'est vrai, mais pas celui-là."

"Pourquoi?"

"Parce qu'il explose en bouche – la dernière fois que j'en ai mangé, j'ai presque troué ma langue!"

Wow! Ses yeux s'agrandirent, surpris. Le chocolat pouvait faire ca?

Il en voulait!

"Tu pourras quand tu seras plus grand", insista son père, comme lisant ses pensées. "Aujourd'hui, tu devrais manger celui-là. C'était le préféré de ta mère."

Maman était partie il y avait bien longtemps. Avec un surfer australien, selon Papa. Ce qu'était vraiment une maman était une espèce de mythe, des contes de fées racontés par son Père. Par conséquent, tout ce qui avait rapport à elle était sacré.

Lentement, comme s'il avait peur qu'il disparaisse, il tendit de nouveau les mains et saisit la tablette entre ses mains.

"Ouvre-là maintenant. J'irai la payer après."

« Payer » ne voulait pas dire grand-chose. Mais il savait très bien ce que « maintenant » voulait dire. Sans attendre, il déchira le papier brun, le laissant tomber par terre. Pour l'aluminium couvrant la barre elle-même, toutefois, il prit plus de temps.

"Laisse-moi t'aider", sourit de nouveau son patriarche.

En deux mouvements, il se retrouva avec un petit morceau en main. Le chocolat était plus clair que ceux des gâteaux. Un brun brillant et chaud. Sans hésitation, il le mit en bouche.

La friandise fondit sur sa langue, caressa son palais et se laissa gentiment croquer sous ses petites dents.

Il en voulait plus!

Le deuxième morceau fut tout aussi bon, et le troisième, et-

"Hey! Prends ton temps, fils. Il ne disparait que si tu le manges!"

Son père replia l'aluminium et lui prit la main, l'entrainant vers la caisse.

"Mais-"

"Tu pourras le finir plus tard, promis."

Et avec un clin d'œil, il lui montra deux autres tablettes.

"Je te montrerai où sont mes cachettes, Remus. Ce sera notre secret à tous les deux, d'accord?"

"Secret?"

"Oui, un secret qu'il faudra garder de Grand-Mère!"

L'homme le prit sous les bras et le déposa sur le comptoir pour le regarder face à face. Les yeux de son paternel, réalisa-t-il pour la première fois, étaient couleur chocolat.

"Ce sera notre petit péché à nous", chuchota l'homme, comme si c'était vraiment un grand secret. "Notre secret. Promis?"

La réponse vint d'elle-même, poussée sur sa langue par une vague d'excitation purement enfantine.

"Promis!"

…………………………………

"Hey, Moony! Dépêche-toi!"

"La mini-jupe de cette fameuse serveuse ne va pas nous attendre toute la journée!"

Les appels de ses amis – provenant bruyamment de l'autre bout du magasin, le tirèrent brusquement hors de ses souvenirs.

Peter, à mi-chemin entre lui et les deux autres, lui jetait des regards inquiets, comme si incertain de devoir ou non l'attendre. Par pur réflexe, il lui adressa un sourire et se dépêcha de les rejoindre.

"Qu'est-ce qui a pris si longtemps?"

"Il te manque des noises?"

"Non, non. Ce n'est rien…"

Il fut à moitié tiré et à moitié poussé hors de chez Honeydukes et l'air un peu trop froid le ramena très vite à la réalité.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur le chocolat qu'il avait en main… toujours si crémeux et réconfortant.

Mais si les tablettes étaient les mêmes, sa vie, elle, ne l'était plus. Il n'avait plus à tenir la promesse de son père. Plus de secret à protéger contre Grand-Mère. Plus de grand-mère, en fait. Ni de père… Juste le goût si prenant et métallique du sang.

"Je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir aller au pub…" dit-il faiblement.

S'il restait seul avec ses sucreries, il pourrait peut-être retourner dans ses souvenirs…

"Ne dis pas n'importe quoi!"

"Il y a cette serveuse-"

"-ainsi qu'une super surprise!"

Une surprise? Ça sonnait de pire en pire…

"Hey! Pas de grimace!"

"Je vais lui dire le secret, Jamy!"

"Ne m'appelle pas Jamy, sac à puce! Et c'est moi qui lui dis!"

"Mangeur de feuilles! C'est moi!"

"Moi!"

"Moi!"

Peter tira sur sa manche, le distrayant de la troisième dispute entre James et Sirius ce jour-là – un record de retenue de leur part.

"Mrs. Rosmerta a ajouté un nouveau chocolat chaud à son menu, cette semaine", lui chuchota Queudvers, en faisant bien attention à ce que les deux autres ne l'entendent pas." Ils veulent absolument t'en offrir une pinte!! Tu te rends compte? Une pinte au complet!"

Pendant un instant, il se retrouva sans rien à dire – que venait faire le chocolat chaud là-dedans?

Puis, si soudainement qu'il n'eut pas le temps de le cacher, un sourire s'empara de ses lèvres et il se mit à rire.

Il n'avait pas besoin de se rappeler un passé à moitié oublié. Il se faisait de tous nouveaux souvenirs tous les jours. Il avait de nouveaux secrets à garder, de nouvelles promesses à tenir.

Il avait trois meilleurs amis maraudeurs. Il était lui-même un Maraudeur!

Et grâce à cela, jamais aucun chocolat ne serait amer, ou ordinaire.

…………………………

END


End file.
